


mighty ducks gc !

by jaeisnothere



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: OCs - Freeform, i don’t think, kelsey doesn’t get w anyone, lmao no plot rly, teddy and jordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeisnothere/pseuds/jaeisnothere
Summary: charlie conways cousins are dumbasses
Relationships: Adam Banks/Charlie Conway, Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau
Kudos: 11





	mighty ducks gc !

2:35pm conwaycharlie renamed the groupchat!   
"the mighty dicks" 

3:12pm  
conwaycharlie added jdelaney, dkels, and teddymorris 

banks99: idk what's funnier charlie adding three random people into this or misspelling ducks as dicks

lesaverman: ok i understand one but three???

conwaycharlie: ah shit sorry guys my cousins friend took my phone and added himself and my other two cousins

bashbrodean: what is he, five?

teddymorris: no, i'm gay. 

teddymorris: and yeah i just came out to a whole groupchat of people i don't know, haha B)

conwaycharlie: thank u teds 

dkels: uh 

dkels: c what the hell who are these ppl 

conwaycharlie: sorry kelsey oop

jdelaney: who are these people ?

conwaycharlie: uhh guys this is my hockey team, the ducks 

dkels: ok but what dumbass spelt ducks wrong 

fultonreed: ur cousin 

dkels: are u serious HAHAH

conwaycharlie: STOP OK everyone just introduce themselves >:(

banks99: haha ur adorable spazway 

conwaycharlie: shut the fuck up banksy >:( 

banks99: anyways, i'm adam banks 

fultonreed: i'm fulton reed 

kenwu: i'm ken wu, call me kenny !

mendozaaa: i'm luis mendoza pleased to make ur acquaintance ;)

conwaycharlie: dont flirt w my cousin u hoe 

mendozaaa: i'm not i swear :0

lesaverman: i'm lester averman but call me averman 

goldiegoldberg: goldberg!

bigdportman: i'm dean portman 

juliethecat: im julie!

yeehaw: i'm dwayne robertson, howdy ;)

jhall: i'm jesse hall,,

lolconnie: hey, i'm connie :)

jdelaney: julie the CAT? 

jdelaney: sick 

teddymorris: u better not steal my bf julie the cat 

juliethecat: never, my heart is saved for timothee chalamet yall ;)

yeehaw: JULIE said y'all and she doesn't get shit for it 

yeehaw: favouritism at its finest 

dkels: uh hi i'm kelsey, my brothers jordan and his bf is teddy

conwaycharlie: teddy is the song "best friends brother" irl

mendozaaa: victorious is superior

fultonreed: didn't take u for a victorious kinda guy, mendoza 

mendozaaa: ok and 

banks99: so u guys are bfs?

jdelaney: yessir

dkels: any of u ducks have a problems that?

banks99: no of course not !!

dkels: i can already tell banks is the sweetheart 

conwaycharlie: no that’s kenny, banks is a loser

banks99: fuck off spazway >:(

mendozaaa: um rude, im not the sweetheart? i'm hurt, truly. 

conwaycharlie: stop flirting mendoza

mendozaaa: just having fun, u know i only have eyes for u, conway ;)

conwaycharlie: shut up luis 

mendozaaa: chill chill i’m joking i swear 

kenwu: i’m off to help w dinner guys! bye ducks and charlie’s friends!

dkels: oh yeah definitely a sweetheart 

bigdportman: yeah but also a bash brother right fulton 

fultonreed: u got it 

teddymorris: a what now 

conwaycharlie: u know what? get up at 4 tomorrow and i’ll talk u guys to practice 

dkels: sick

jdelaney: wdym i wanna sleep in 

dkels: oh cmon jay teddy will gooo

teddymorris: i’ll what now 

teddymorris: ok actually it sounds kinda fun so why not 

jdelaney: whatever 

yeehaw: see y’all there :D


End file.
